


Hyrule, No!

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: Sky and Four have both gone batshit. Who's next, Hyrule? Wait no- NO I DIDN'T MEAN IT!Only bit of violence is at the very end in a battle, just warning.Cross posted on Wattpad!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Hyrule, No!

The first time something had happened, Hyrule was fine. No big Deal! So what Sky had been threatened! He's okay! Hyrule watched as Warriors chewed Sky out for turning his back to a soldier, and Hyrule felt upset with not the Skyloftian, but the commander. Their dreamer didn't know any better!

"Hey war, you should lighten up a bit, he did just almost die"  
This fact seemed not to bother the hero who walked away, leaving a stunned Warriors and Hyrule.

-  
This was more concern than anger. Hyrule and Wild might have strayed just a bit off the path and gotten in a fight with some monsters. No big deal! They got out of it unharmed! But the when Time gave them that stare and Twilight sat them both down to talk? Oh how he wished he was moblin food. As he peeked in the corner of his eyes, he could see Wild looking guilty. That wouldn't do! Was Wild okay? As Twilight stood to leave, Hyrule turned to their chef.

"Are you okay Wild?"

"--"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Wild only shook his head, keeping his eyes turned away from Hyrule.

"I won't make you, but I'm always here when you want to!"

Hyrule leaned over to kiss the top of his brothers head before standing up and ruffling his hair.

"Don't forget, he just wants you to stay safe"

-

This wasn't anger. This was fear. Hyrule stared at his hand, shaking, as he witnessed a small drop of blood emerge from the tip of his finger. _No. No. Anything but this._ As he felt a hand on his shoulder, he drew his sword, the tip pressed lightly to the throat of his offender, ready to drive in. His eyes quickly realized he had his sword pointed to Wind, who's eyes were wide with fear. He did that. He was reckless and now his brother was paying for it. Hyrule took a few steps back, pulling his sword away from the younger boys neck quickly before sprinting away from the camp.

"HYRULE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hyrule flinched at the loud noise. The blood had stopped hours ago. He couldn't face them. They would know. They would ask. He should have stayed in that cave. Hyrule watched as Wind turned around a corner, catching view of Hyrule. Why did he look relieved? He should be angry. Or scared. Or disgusted.

"Hey, I'm not mad 'rule. We all have secrets, and I'm not asking you to tell us yours. But please come back? We would all much rather you hide at the camp then somewhere alone in the forest."

Hyrule stated at the boy quietly. Before nodding slowly standing up, following the sailor through the forest. He should be scared, but seeing Wind leading him through, keeping and eye out and making sure Hyrule was still with him? He felt safer than he ever had. Huh.

-

They were so close. They had been so close. But as he Watched Legends body be flung at the wall like a discarded doll? He lost it. He rushed towards the self proclaimed demon lord Ghirahim. He wouldn't let this be their end. He couldn't let them down. As he stood there, slashing at the sword spirit, his comrades laying, injured around him, begging him to run, he could only push himself harder. He evaded a slice to his side as he stepped to the side before driving his elbow into Ghirahims back, stunning him just lost enough for Hyrule to put and end to this. He quickly thrust his sword through the enemies chest before kicking in his knees, the monster crumbling to the floor, unmoving.

Hyrule stood tall, removing his sword from the body and giving it one last statement.

"These are my friends and brothers. You and your Master have no power over us."

He quickly turned and rushed towards Legend as the others started to move.

"Legend? Are you okay?"

The boy looked at Hyrule in a daze and gave a small laugh

"Why the hell are you the healer again? You should have done that from the start!"

The group burst into relieved laughs, they had made it. They were at the end. One final battle until Hylia could set them free. Until they were free to be a normal family.


End file.
